Brock and the Tall Officer Jenny
by pokemon fan 1991
Summary: A tall Officer Jenny is in love with Brock and Brock not like the love he is getting


Officer Jenny was the protector of Pewter City. She is a great officer of the law in the city and everyone love her. But one guy loved her so much that he wanted to date her and kiss her, but she rejected him multiple times. Even though he get rejected by her that never discourage him from continue on trying to get the officer affections. She still rejected him or ran from him when he try to kiss her. It was hard for her to get this guy off her back.

She could just arrest him for harassing her, but he was a pain to arrest because every time she tries to get close to him the guy tries to kiss her. She doesn't want his lips on her face or lips. Jenny wanted to find a way to get rid of him. Thinking of a way of getting the guy known as Brock to stop him from trying to kiss her.

Her cell phone started to ring. She answers her cell to find out it was her cousin Jenny from the country. It's been a long time that Jenny had talk to one cousin. She was happy that her cousin call her to check up on.

"Hey, Cuz! How you been?" She asked.

"I'm doing okay!" She said sadly.

"What wrong cuz? You sound like something is bothering you?" She asked her cousin.

Jenny didn't want to tell her cousin Jenny about Brock being harassing her, but she didn't want to make her cousin worry about her. She felt that telling her about it would make worry about her.

"It nothing to worry about." She said calmly.

"Are you sure? " She asked.

Before she could answer an idea popped into head. Her cousin was a man crazy because being single for a long time. If she could get Brock off her back. A devious smile came to her face. The perfect way to get rid of Brock.

"Yes, I am sure. Say are you still single because I know a guy that might be perfect for you." She told her.

"Yes, I'm still single! So what is this guy is like?" She asked excitedly.

"He is a very romantic, very flirty, very persistent and not take no for answers." She explained to her.

This seems to impress what she was hearing about the guy. She hoped that this guy was her type. It was nice her cousin to help her out getting a boyfriend. Other attempts of getting a guy to like her fail because of her coming on too strongly toward them.

As her cousin finish about what was Brock like as a person. She now has to get there to make the guy that could be the man of her dreams. She didn't live to far from where her cousin was at. It would take her 40 to 55 minutes to get to her house.

She hang up the cell phone and rush out of the house. Going into her car, she races off like a rocket. It was going to be different this time. She is going to have a boyfriend this time. It will not end up in heart for her.

As the car race through the streets, she stopped the car and give the cell phone. She wants to know what Brock look like. Waiting for her cousin to pick up, she says a cute dark skinned guy. He was five foot two, had brown spiky hair, and wore a black shirt with a green vest, brown pants and brown gym shoes. His eyes were hard to see, but she thought they were beautiful.

Her eye turn into two big pink hearts with the man inside them. She wanted to get out of the car and get to know this cute guy, but she had to go to her cousin house. She start the car again and races to her cousin's house.

Making it to the house the thought of being with a cute guy went through her head. Being cuddle with him on a fireplace while her head was on his shoulders. It was a perfect thing in her mind. She rang the doorbell

Officer Jenny came to the door. She smiled at her cousin of coming. Letting her in she was so glad that she could make over here. Her cousin was different from most Officer Jenny's. She was the weird one out of the bunch.

One she is much taller than your normal officer Jenny. She was about seven foot five inches tall and used a little bit more perfume then another of their family. Her lips were a little bit bigger and her eyelashes were curled up.

"So what does this cute guy look like?" She asked her cousin.

Her cousin bought out her cell phone to show the picture of the guy. It was the same guy she saw before. He was cuter than she, though. A little bit of droll were on her lips. She was completely and other love stuck with this guy.

"What is his name?" Her love stuck cousin want to know the love of her life.

"Oh, Brock my sweet we be together soon. Just you wait!" she places the photo of him to her face.

Jenny had a disturbed look on her face when seeing her cousin doing that. She was happy that her cousin like Brock on how he looks and sounds. Now she has to make her cousin look so she can trick Brock think that is her.

"So cuz, I want you to wear some of my clothes? It looks like yours seem to be worn out." She asked her.

The tall Jenny looks at herself and saw that she had some hole in her pants legs and back of her shirt. She rushed in so fasted that she totally forgot that her clothes had some holes in them. She blushed embarrassingly about leave her house and not have something nice now to impress Brock.

"Let get you freshen up, so Brock can instantly love you." They went to her closet.

As they make it into her closet they look for some nice clothes from her cousin to choose from. The tall Jenny then chose her police uniform.

As she puts on the clothes her cousin then saw some perfume that she had on the corner of the dresser. It was a pink bottle with a spray. She asked if she can use it and her cousin said yes. As she sprays the perfume on herself, her cousin began putting her hair in a ponytail. The tall Jenny put on light pink lipstick. Then her cousin fixes up her eyelashes and painted her nails pink.

When they finish on her look she went to see what she look like in the mirror. She looks beautiful for all the help that her cousin.

She then was thinking about what she should do when she meet Brock for the first time. Should she tease him or she go all out? Didn't she know which way she wanted to go? "Jenny? Should I be aggressive or tease him to build up his love for me?" She asked her.

Her cousin though for a moment of what she can do. Being aggressive would throw Brock off because he knows that Officer Jennies are not normally aggressive toward people beside crooks, but teasing him would be a good idea of keeping the mystery of her cousin and it would be kind of funny to see him fail. "I think you should tease him cuz." She answered.

As the discussion of how she was going to deal with Brock was made, the two Jennies headed outside to find and meet Brock. They went into the tall Jenny's car and drove off.

The two began to look where Brock

As they look for him. Officer Jenny with hurt ankle though of where Brock could be at this time. He always came around this place around her beat when she is working. She guests that Brock was somewhere else. They were about to drive off, but they stop for a seconded

As it was just like magic, Brock was coming around the corner of the street. The tall officer Jenny's tongue went down on the car floor. Her eyes turn into a slot machine where it spun around and stopped with Brock with hearts shape in them.

Her cousin told her not to arrest him. The tall Officer Jenny moved the car the closer to him. The tall Jenny came out of the car. She was in between the corners where Brock wouldn't see her. As he coming closer and closer, she waited for the right moment to strike.

When Brock got in the right spot, she sexily strutted in front him. She shows her long leg as she walked toward him. She wanted Brock fall head over heel for her. As she make it to his line of sight, Brock dropped his bags that he was carrying. His hair spinning around like fireworks. Then face turn into a reddish. His hair also began to turn into horns as they pointed followed toward the Officer Jenny. He never saw an Officer Jenny wearing that type of dress before. His heart beat faster and faster as she strutted around like she want him to be by her side.

Brock begin to charge towards and grabbed her hands. Officer Jenny blushes when Brock grabbed her hands. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. She tried to still calm so she wouldn't scare off Brock.

"Ah the beautiful and lovely Officer Jenny" Brock began with his flirting. "Your eyes are like stars in the night sky, your lips are like the shine of a bright red ruby and your hair smell like fresh daises in a flied." As he kissed Officer Jenny hand, she then began to blush bright red.

This was her first kiss. Even though it was from the hand it was still very special to her. As Brock continue kissing her, Jenny felt more and more flustered by his advances. Brock then begins to kiss her on arm then shoulder and finally her check. This was the final thing that made Officer Jenny really happy.

Brock who was thinking as he was kissing her all over wonder why she letting him kiss her. Normally Jenny would stop Brock at holding her hand. He then notice that this Officer Jenny was one that he never met before. He was so into her beauty that he didn't see that.

With a strong grip Jenny grabbed Brock by the waist and begins to hug him tightly. The hug was very strong like getting hugged by a bear that wouldn't let go of it food. Then she tilted her head down to his level and pucker up her lips about to give Brock his first kiss.

He was so excited that an Officer Jenny was about to kiss him. Closing his eyes ready to receive his kiss from. The ruby lips got closer and closer to his face, but then Jenny remember what her cousin said about teasing Brock and not being aggressive toward him. She let go of Brock and then tapped him on the head.

Brock opened his eyes to see that jenny hasn't kissed him wondering why she hasn't kiss him, Jenny struts away from him. Going behind a fence, she made a kissing sound to tell Brock to come get her. He didn't understand what that means, but he didn't care. Charging toward the fence to be with Jenny. When he made toward her, Jenny her legs cross and gave a slightly wink to him. Brock leaped toward her trying to get a hug, but she dodged him. He kept on trying to get another hug and kiss from the police officer, but she kept on dodging him.

It felt like a challenge to get a kiss and hug from Jenny. She kept on dodging him until he wore himself down for her next move. Brock was not going to give up on Jenny and continue his assaults of hugs. After fifteen attempts, Brock began to get tired of trying to get Jenny. She then begins to make her move.

She grabbed his waist again and began to squeeze him. This time she squeezed him like a boa constrictor. He couldn't get out of her lock. Then she began to rub her face on his face. It was like a dream come true for Brock. A woman cuddling with him for the first time ever. Enjoying every single moment of it, but he couldn't fully enjoy it because he being squished like a pancake with those strong arms.

Lifting him up to her level, she pucker up her lips on once again to give Brock a kiss. This excited the young man and he was ready to get that kiss from her. Then something weird happened, as her lips were getting closer and closer to him. He felt like the lips were getting bigger and bigger. It was like she was going to eat him.

He titled his head to dodge her lips. Continuing of dodge the big lips that Jenny had. He tried to get out of her grip, struggling to get free he moved his shoulders to try to slip out of her grasp. He then was finally got out and ran away from her.

Officer Jenny chased after her man all love stuck.

"Why does this happen to me!" Brock yelled.

"Come to me my sweet!" Officer Jenny continue chase him.

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
